Wizarding Phantom
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: The golden trio and team phantom minus Jazz  are all sixteen. So what happens when Danny finds out that he is a muggle born wizard? How will the golden trio react to this? And what house will Danny be put in? Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

Me- "Um I am not a male and I am not British, so I own nothing but my mouse shaped flash drive. No PP, both groups are sixteen, Voldemort and Snape are both gone and dead but Fred, Remus, Tonks, Teddy lupin, and Albus are all alive and fine. Plus this is being edited so that it is more in character."

Harry POV.

I was sitting in the living room in the Black house hold. It had been almost one month since Mr. and Mrs Weasly had gone through and became my legal parents. It was kind of nice to not have to be with my aunt and uncle any more. So I was sitting there reading and waiting for Ron and Hermione to show up from up stairs. While I was reading Dumbledore came in.

"Hello Harry. How are you this morning?"

"Fine professor. As are you I assume."

"Yes indeed."

"If you don't mind my asking professor why are you here?"

"Oh, I just wished to inform Molly that I will be bringing an American wizard. He is the same age as you and will need to be caught up in his studies because he never received a letter to which we have no idea as to how that happened."

"Oh. What's he like?" I asked.

"As far as I am aware, he is quite loyal to his friends and family but is not the best in school. Remus also said that he seems very secretive and it appears his friends and sister know why. It is also been shown that he seems to have senses that match that of a werewolf with out him being one." 

"Odd. Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. His parents are ghost hunters, his town is full of ghosts that not only are tangible but have a wide range of other powers that they can use. Remus noted that one ghost by the name of Danny Phantom was always the one to fight of the other ghosts and use an odd thing to capture them."

"Okay...That really is odd. But with what I have seen I have no trouble believing it." The professor nodded and went to find Molly. I went back to reading and thinking about this strange new boy that would be coming.

Danny POV.

"Sam! It is a SATURDAY! Why are we up so early?" I asked my goth friend.

"Because it was either this or deal with Tucker during breakfast." I perked up at the mention of food. I went back to walking next to her on our way back to her house. It really was the only place for great breakfast. We walked in to the dinning room and sat down. The breakfast really was great.

"We should probably head back to my house, Tuck might be there already and trying to find out where we are." I said. She nodded and we left. About half way there I stopped and cocked my head to the right a bit in what my friends called my fox face. I heard the steps behind us stop when I did. I pulled Sam close.

"What is it Danny?"

"We are being followed. I am also getting a weird feel off of the guy too. Plus even from here I can smell wolf on him."

"What do you think?"

"Not a big threat, maybe. Not a ghost though my sense woulda gone off." I muttered into her ear. I made an invisible duplicate to get a look at the guy.

"Duplicate?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"His hair is kind of like Jhonny's only darker. He is wearing a beat up out fit that is dull and kind of long. Thin build a bit muscle but nothing like mine. His hand is holding something in his pocket which looks like it might be a elven inch smooth stick thing. Possible weapon. I can feel him radiating a strange feeling but I don't know what it is. He also is letting off a feeling that is a lot like Wulfs' and he has a bit of wolf in him I just don't know how. Not a ghost for sure. He is also surprised that I know all this and his eyes are wide. He must have higher senses because of the wolf. He should also know that I don't like when people stalk me and my friends so he should just get up here and talk to us rather than stalk us, it is really grating on my nerves."

"Danny, calm down okay? Go to your happy place and calm down. Don't let HIM control your thoughts. Just relax and you can meditate when you get home okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I really hate having to deal with Dan in my head. Though the mental guard I had learned were really nice. And I only had to deal with him because my ghost half looked like him with normal eyes and skin. My hair was odd because it felt like it had a mind of it's own and acted like it had it's own breeze that kept pace with how I felt. The calmer the smaller the breeze, pissed off beyond reason and it might have been white fire. I stayed like that for a while before opening my eyes. I felt the guy moving closer to use from behind. I turned and faced him and recalled the duplicate.

"Hello. You more than likely already know my name, I am Danny Fenton and this is Samantha, Sam Manson."

"Hello. I am Remus Lupin. I am sorry about following you but my... friend wished to know more about you before he came."

"What is his name? I swear if it is Vlad I am going to go to that fruitloops house and make sure all of his lab is gone before I leave. Stupid cookie swearing, cloning old fruit loop." I muttered.

"No, His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is already waiting at your house for you."

"Come on we better hurry before my parents get up from the lab." At that the three of us started heading towards my house that wasn't really far away.

"Jeez. You guys are so slow! Who is that?" Tucker said. He glanced up from his PDA.

"Hey don't blame me that little miss darkness decided that today would be a good day for a breakfast. And this is Remus Lupin."

"Just Remus."

"Cool, the name is Tucker Foley." He said. Than he saw the PDA.

"What is that?"

"This is a Personal Digital Assistant or PDA for short."

"What does it do?" 

"Any thing I need it too."

"Really? How?"

"Dude do you know anything about tech?" Tucker asked the man.

"No. Where I come from it either doesn't work or we have things that work better." Tucker let out a very loud very girly scream. Both Remus and I covered our over sensitive ears.

"Tucker!" Sam said smacking him in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Why on earth did you scream like that?" Remus asked still rubbing his ears just like I was.

"Dude you just said one of his worst night mares. I think the only thing worse would be a tech free hospital. And I swear if you scream again I will personally send you to the ghost writer for a lesson in history." I said. Tucker closed his mouth and Remus looked confused. We walked into the living room where Jazz was sitting reading and working on her paper for collage.

"Hey Danny, Sam, Tucker. This is Albus and he is here to talk to you Danny."

"Yea, yea. This is Remus. And yes that was Tuck screaming." 

"I figured even mom and Dad heard it but they just asked if it was Tucker."

"Wow. I feel the love. It could have been a ghost!"

"Nu uh, the alarms would of gone off and plus you had Danny with you."

"Well. If you all would please sit I have things I would like to talk with Mr. Fenton about." Albus said.

"Okay." We all sat down. I sat in the arm chair with Sam on the one to the left of it and Tucker sat in the one next to me. Remus went and sat next to Albus. I looked him in the eyes for a while. I felt like some thing was trying to probe my mind so I just put up the mental shield I use against Dan and Nocturne. Looking at his face I could see he was some what shocked that I had such good shield.

_Yea that's right. I got mental guards up._ I thought to him.

**You have telekinetic abilities?** He thought back. I nodded my head.

"Danny! Don't do that. I hate when you use that to keep us out of the loop!" Sam said beside me.

"Sorry but he started it." I said pointing to the man. They looked a little shocked.

"Is he a threat?" Sam asked in my ear.

"I can assure you that I am no threat I only want to talk to Daniel."

"Why does every adult call me that? I mean come on! Clockwork even calls me Danny jeez!" I said to Sam.

"Is there something you would rather be called?"

"Yea call me Danny. Come to think of it I really don't mind Daniel it's just what this...jerk calls me and any thing is better then _Dan._" I told them.

"Well than Danny, I would like to inform you that this letter was meant to be given to you upon your eleventh birthday." Albus said while handing me a letter. I took it and opened it up.

"Hogwarts? School of witchcraft and wizardry? But magic isn't real!" I said. I looked at Sam, Tucker and Jazz. They all shrugged.

"Ah but I can prove to you that it is indeed very much real." Albus said. He took out a stick or 'wand' and waved it around. Out of no where three more teens showed up.

"You wanted something professor?" The girl with brown bushy hair asked.

"I was just show Danny that magic is real. Hermione." They turned around and looked at us. I used my powers to check to see if they where a threat. The red head and Hermione were easy but the boy with black hair had some mental guards albeit not strong ones at all. They all looked kind of offened.

"Why did you do that?" The red asked.

"I was seeing if you where or might be a threat. And the only one with any kind of mental guards was him" I said pointing to the black haired boy. They all looked at me shocked.

"But it felt like my very soul was being searched! It felt really deep!" Hermione said.

"Okay...? What are you names by the way?" I asked.

"I am Ron Weasly." The red head said.

"And I am Harry Potter." The black haired boy said.

"Okay, Well I am Danny Fenton and this is Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." I said pointing to them.

"Danny? Me and Tuck gotta go. There is that protest for the far treatment of animals in zoos."

"Ah...But animals hate me!" Tucker said as he was dragged out of the house. Jazz shook her head and went up to her room. Just as they all left my parents came up from the basement only to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Albus and Remus still sitting in the room. Being my parents they happened to both have ecto weapons.

"Who are you and why are you in our house?" My mom asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and these are a few of my associates." Albus said. Mom put her ecto gun down and so did dad.

"So why are you here?"

"Ah yes, well it has come to our attention that Danny here is a wizard. But he is a muggle born wizard." He explained.

"Wait... as in a wand using spell casting wizard?" Mom asked.

"Yes. And a muggle is a non-magical creature."

"Where is the school?"

"England."

"Are there ghosts there?" Dad asked. Albus nodded. I sighed knowing what was coming next.

"Danny! You'll have to take the specter deflector and the thermos and a wrist ray." My mom said.

"Why would he need those things? How would they do any thing?" Harry asked.

"While the deflector would keep ghosts from touching him, the thermos would capture them and the ray would hurt them."

"Bloody hell! You found a way to hurt ghosts! But how? They are like not touchable and stuff!" Ron said.

"What? Ghosts are tangible!" Dad yelled. The rest of them shrugged their shoulders. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well...I guess he could go." Mom said. Dad nodded his head.

"Very well. Sirius will pick you up tomorrow to take you back to the house." Remus said. I nodded and they all vanished. I knew that I would have to tell my parents now.

"Mom, Dad, I'm...half ghost." I said.

END!  
>Me- "Cliffie?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- "Sorry about taking so long I had fair...and band...and now state fair but at least here I have wifi! I own nothing!"**

**Danny POV**

"Mom, Dad, I'm...half ghost." I said. They stared at me for a little bit. Than they both looked at each other and laughed!

"Danny! Don't kid with us son! That was a good one though." Dad said. They both looked at me again and must have seen how crest fallen I was.

"Why so said sweety?"

"Because you don't believe me! Why would I lie about something like that? I pretty much just said that I am and have been half dead since the portal thing two years ago and you laugh? I don't fit in with full humans because I am half ghost and I can't fit in with the ghosts because I am half human! I CAN'T fit in any were and as far as I know I can't even die!" I yelled.

"Danny it's not funny let it go." My mom said.

"IT'S NOT A JOKE! Why don't you believe me? Sam and Tucker and Jazz and Vlad and EVERY GHOST IN THE ZONE can tell you too! Ugh why do you think I am always late? Or why I am always beat up and why you don't even hear me come in some times?"

"What do you mean Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad? And all the ghosts?"

"Sam and Tucker where at the accident, Jazz saw me change and all the ghosts know but I don't know how they know maybe they can just tell." I ranted.

"Why did you call it 'the zone' instead of the ghost zone? And why would Vlad know?"

"I have been in that stupid place so many times I might as well live there!"

"You've been into the ghost zone? And you didn't tell us?" Mom asked.

"Yes and I didn't tell you cause you would freak out!"

"This explains why the weapons always target you and why the boomerang keyed into you." Mom said.

"Ugh! So you do believe me?" 

"Only if we can see your ghost form." Dad said.

"Okay first off, the time I stole? I was being controlled by some freaky clone guy and the whole 'public enemy number one' and 'holding the mayor hostage' that was this ghost warden and he was trying to arrest me for I think it's one thousand years." I said. I felt for my ice core and felt the rings go over me. I heard two gasps. I opened my eyes and looked at my parents.

"Danny! Your Phantom! Oh son! We're sorry we hunted you!" My mom said. She pulled me into a hug but I had to phase out of her grip. She looked at me teary eyed. I pointed to her waist. She looked down and saw the specter deflector on. She quickly took it off.

"But that doesn't explain why Vlad would know." Dad pointed out.

"Oh... about that... the thing in collage? That made Vlad a halfa too. He is the Wisconsin ghost or his really name Plasmuis. And he isn't evil...any more."

"What do you mean any more?" Mom asked.

"Vlad used to be evil. He used his powers to get his fortune and he was always trying to steal you and kill dad but like I said not any more."

"But what changed?" Dad asked.

"People change for the one they love." I said quoting something Vlad told me one time.

"Who does he love now?" Mom the ever observant one asked.

"You know him."

"How well?"

"Um... I would have said not very two days ago but now I would say pretty well."

"How old is this person?"

"Sixteen..."

"Does he live close?"

"Closer than you think."

"Does he have black/ white hair and blue/ green eyes?"

"Depends."

"Is his last name Fenton first name Daniel."

"Maybe..."

"Well good for you two... although it really is a bit odd."

"Yea I know... He really hates it when I call him my pedo bear."

"Well you should go pack if you want to go to that school in England." Mom said. Dad looked lost.

"I can go? Thanks!" I said. I grabbed my mom into a hug.

"Breathing...would...be...nice." She said. I set her down and rubbed the back of my neck. After that I went up to my room and started to pack for what would probably be the most exciting year of my live.

END!

Me- "Sorry for this stupid filler. I will try to add more soon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "Finally got off my bum and on a computer to type this chapter up. So I own nothing... and review... no bonfires please..."

Danny POV.

After I hugged my mom I ran up stairs and started to pack all my clothes. After I finished doing that I called up Sam and Tucker to let them know that I would be leaving to live in England for the rest of the summer and till the end of the school year. They said that they hoped I had fun. After that I called Vlad.

"Hello Daniel. I was starting to worry that you forgot me." He said.

"Yea like I could forget you..." I trailed off.

"Is something wrong little badger?" 

"Sorta..."

"Well what is it?"

"I just found out some very shocking news... I am going to be living in England for a little over a year. I will only be able to write to you and I won't have time to visit you. I have been accepted into a boarding school. I will try to visit over the Holiday breaks and such but I'll want to spend time with my family too. I really wish I could use tech but they say that it doesn't work and I wouldn't be able to charge it at all. I am really sorry but that's all I am allowed to give away... I'll miss you. I am leaving tomorrow morning." I said. When I heard the dial tone I put the phone down and sighed. I didn't think he would have just hung up on me like that. After another minute my ghost sense went off. I turned around and saw Vlad floating in ghost mood in the center of my room with a bag in his hand.

"Honestly Daniel did you forget about the master of all things electronic and beeping? He can be very helpful when you ask him and have something he wants." 

"I thought that you hung up because you were mad at me cause I'll be leaving and wont get to see you and what about Technus?" 

"I had him...fix some items so that you could call and video chat with me and your family when ever you have free time." He said and handed me the bag. I opened it to see that there was a green and black laptop and cell phone. I took them out and looked at them, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Simply charge a small amount of Ecto-energy and it will power them. They will also be able to connect to any form of wireless internet connection no matter how far away."

"Really! You did all this?" I asked. He nodded. I ran aver and hugged him around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"My I didn't expect this from you at all little badger." He said as he put his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him. Just knowing that he loved me this much was going to make this a lot easier to deal with. He gave me one more kiss before backing away and going back home. I went and laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

I woke up and went down stairs with my stuff and waited for Sirius to show up... even though I didn't know what he looked like. After a while there was a knock at the front door. I went and opened the door. There was a man with long black hair and robes that looked a little more than beat up.

"Are you Danny?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Sirius Black. Dumbledore sent me to get you." I looked into his eyes and checked him out. I saw some darkness from a while ago. I also noticed that there was one person that he would defend no matter what happened. I felt like the person was at least some what familiar to me in some way. I also looked and found the memory of him talking to Dumbledore about this. I nodded my head and left the mans mind. After that the two of us left the house and he lead me to an old empty house. I shot him a glance.

"We needed some where that was empty to use the floo network. Just fallow me." I nodded. We walked over to the fire place. He grabbed a jar out of his robes. He took a pinch of the powder and tossed it in the flames.

"Just get in and say Head quarters of the order of the phoenix."

"Um okay..." I walked into the flames and said what he had told me too. When the odd feeling of being sucked through a tube left I stumbled out of a different fire place in a dark house. This was going to be a strange day.

END.

Me- "He is finally on his way and YEA VLADxDANNY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Me- "Sorry for the wait and stuff."

Danny POV

I looked around the dark house before Sirius came through the fire.

"Like what you see?"

"Um it's kind of you know dark..."

"Yes I know. The others should be upstairs. It is after all close to midnight." I nodded and he lead me to an empty room upstairs. I laid my bag down at the end of the bed and fell asleep as soon as I laid down.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up and looked around. 'Oh yea...' I thought as I remembered were I was.

"KIDS FOOD TIME!" I heard a voice yell. Finally realizing that I was hungry. I quickly stood up and changed clothes. I walked down the stairs and listened to the voices.

"So when do you think Sirius will bring back that new kid?"

"I do hope it is soon I really want to start his training." It sounded like the teens that I met the other day. I knocked on the door frame. Everyone in the kitchen looked over at me.

"You must be Danny. I'm Molly. I think you know these kids." I nodded to them. After that I sat down and breakfast with them. This seemed like an okay place for now at least.

END!

Me- "Really sorry that this is so short!"


	5. Chapter 5

Me- "Yep another chap!"

Danny POV,

Every one sat down to eat breakfast. Molly was a really good chef. I felt something vibrating in my pocket. Trying to think of what it could be I pulled it out. It turned out to be my cell phone that Vlad had Technus make. I excused my self from the table to answer the call.

"What Vlad? I was kind of in the middle of breakfast. Not that I don't mind you calling but yea."

"My bad little badger. I merely wanted to hear you voice before I went to bed."

"Why do you call me that?"

"You mean little badger?"

"Yea."

"Because the first time I met you, you had dark circles under your eyes and it reminded me of a badger."

"Really?" 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No Vlad, I like your crazy pet names I was just curios."

"That killed the cat you know."

"Yea I know. So anything else you wanted fruit loop?"

"But I'm you fruit loop. But any who good morning and have a wonderful day. I love you.

"Yes you are my fruit loop. Good night sleep tight don't let the ghost bugs bite and love you too." I said. I waited till he ended the call to turn around. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing behind me.

"How did you get you cell phone to work?" Hermione asked. Ron looked confussed.

"I know a guy or two." I said, laughing on the inside.

"Who was that and how come you didn't have to yell?" Ron asked.

"You don't have to yell for the person to hear you, and that was my boyfriend."

"Your homo-sexual?" Hermione asked.

"What's that?" Ron asked. 'And people call me clueless.' I thought.

"A homo-sexual guy is a dude that likes other dudes. And yea I am. Plus you could just said gay."

"Sorry."

"So is any one homo-phobic?" I asked. They shrugged their shoulders.

"Yippie."

"Why would you be happy?" Ron asked.

"Do I need a sarcasm sign to hold up?"

"Yes."

"That was sarcasm."

"Oh..." He muttered. 'Oh yea this was going to be fun.'

END!

Me- "Update!"


	6. Chapter 6

Me- "Sorry for the wait -_-'' I hate being slow to update but i just finished two stories so i only have this ghost,wizards,halfas, oh my and American Dragon : Danny possible to write... -_-'' Plus a new one i am starting this one is top on the list though!"

Danny POV.

The four of us walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was that Danny?" Ginny asked.

"Some one special." 

"How did you get that muggle device to work?" A guy that looked like Ron asked.

"Um... I know a couple people." I said.

"Oh pardon my manners, I am but you can call me Aurther if you want." He put his hand out for me to shake. I shook it and we sat back down.

"So who was this special some one?" Fred asked.

"Is she a nice one?" Gorge asked.

"Just some one and I don't think he would like it if people thought he was a girl."

"Bloody hell! Your dating a bloke?" Gorge exclaimed. I nodded my head and waited for the worest to happen. The time I told Sam and Tucker they both avoided me for a month which had me so scared and worried my powers acted up.

_FLASHBACK!_

_I walked to school alone for the millionth time this month. Sam and Tucker wheren't even coming to school just to avoid me. I knew I shouldn't have told them. I walked past their houses like I always did. After I passed Sams house I hung my head down and held back the tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Sam and Tucker walking next to me like nothing happened._

_"Where were you guys! You just left for a month after I told you the only thing you didn't know about me than come back and act like it's no big deal? Do you know what I went through? Do you know how hard that was for me? I thought you hated me!"_

_"Dude chill, you told us last minute, Sam's parents made her go to this thing for a month and I was at a tech thing. You told us as soon as we got to our door steps than took off running! We didn't have time to contact you!"_

_"So you don't hate me?" I asked._

_"Danny, we would've left after you became halfa if we didn't have an open mind. Plus this makes you even more uniqe! So got any one in mind?" Sam asked. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked away._

_END FLASHBACK!_

"Danny? Danny! Are you okay?" Hermione asked. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Hu? Wha-? Sorry just had a flash back moment."

"Was it about this bloke of yours?" Fred asked. I saw Molly shoot him a dirty look.

"Nah, it was about when I told my friends. They left for a month afterwards and I thought that they hated me so when they came back and told me that I had told them last minute because they both had trips to take right after they got home."

"Oh that must have been horrible!" Ginny said.

"It was really hard it was a good thing I had Vla- valire my other friend to help me... I guess it was nice cause our school has this gay, lesbien, stright club thing for people to go to. She went with me to the meetings."

"What were you going to say, you almost said another name not Valire."

"No I didn't." I said.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"N-ow!" I said as the stupid boo-marange hit my head. I picked it up to look at it.

"What is wrong with this thing? I thought i left it in my lair in the zone." I muttered.

"You have a lair? And what zone?" Ginny asked. (A/N imagine his inner chibi banging his head on a brick wall)

"Is this a bad time?" A voice I knew very well asked.

"You would know wouldn't you Clocky?"

"You know I don't like that."

"And you know I don't like you sill little visits."

"Ah I just thought that you would like to know that you-know-who will be stopping by soon." All the wizards seemed to tense.

"Wait. The manic or the other one?"

"No not _HIM_, Dan is still captured."

"Wondered who threw this stupid thing... I thought he had the bugs!"

"Danny? Can you please tell me what is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Right, guys this is Clockwork ghostly master of time. Clockwork... you know." I said. He nodded to them.

"How can he be a ghost if he is should?" Harry asked.

"The reason Daniel and all the other ghosts are solid is becase they are actul ghosts, the ones at your school are merely spirits bound to the mortal world."

"Wait Danny's a ghost?" Ginny asked. I sent a dark almost Dan worthy glare at the older ghost.

"Don't look at me like that you know that I knew that they need to know." I sighed.

"I know... You can go now by the way." I pointed out. He nodded and left in another one of his portals. I sighed.

"Okay so like the all knowing jerk of time said, I am a ghost but only half. I have a ghost half and a human half. So does my boyfriend. The 'zone' is the ghost zone. It is were all the ghosts that I am either friends with or have fought too many times to count live. I also have a lair because I spend a lot of time there. I like to hide my parents more irritating weapons and ghost gear in there so I don't have to deal with it at home." There was a knock at the door. I went out in the hall and answered it.

"VLAD!" I yelled. I jumped up and gave him a big huge.

"Sorry i didn't know that a whole day would make you miss me this much little badger." I just hummed against his chest with my head under his chin.

"Danny? Who is this guy and why are you hugging him?" Ginny asked.

"Oh? Right my bad! Weaslys and Harry this is Vlad, Vlad this is Mr, Mrs. Weasly, Their kids are Fred and Gorge, Ron, Ginnny. The browned haired girl is Hermione and the dude with black hair is Harry."

"Hello to you all." He said. I releashed him from my death hug to hold his hand.

"Bloody hell! Danny is the bloke that the other bloke was talking about?" Fred asked.

"Yea... this is him. He's the one I was talking about a little bit ago."

"This is the one that called you isn't it?" Hermione asked. I nodded and looked down to hide my blush.

"That's enough! Everyone leave the two love birds alone for a bit will you?" Ron said. I glared at him in a playfull manner while he pushed everyone to the kitchen. I walked Vlad into the living room.

"So why did you come out here?" I asked.

"Mostly to see my little badger again, and because Dumbledore offered me a job as the potions master at your new school, and relax I already knew about wizards so I knew you wouldn't be able to tell me. It was my faveroit class when I went there and I got the okay to teach it, I than went to muggle collage and met your father and you know the rest."

"Wow... So your just going to teleport to and from the US?"

"Oh No. I already have a house not to far from here and ghosts can teleport in and out of the school grounds no problem."

"Cool! So I could live with you than have Hermione teach me and stuff?"

"Yes Daniel."

"Aswome!" I said.

END!

Me- "More to come soon!"


	7. Chapter 7

Me- "Okay so legit, i had like a nearly 24 hour day saturday... because of marching band... yea my directors aren't trying to kill me with lack of sleep nope they think that teens like to get up at 6 am or earlier to go to HS to practice for a show that the drive is all of 30 min and we preform at 6 pm -ish... yep totally love that wouldn't you? ps i own nothing."

Danny POV

"So Vlad, did you plan on telling me you where a wizard?" I asked.

"Perhapes after the whole mateing for unlife ceremony than after your corination." He said. We were still sitting in the living room of the house that i had been staying in.

"Oh, so you know after all the big stuff was done? Why not tell me before hand? Like Jazz told me one time, 'That's called intrapment'."

"Oh please Daniel, if i remember right it was you who wanted to become mates, and you said and I quote 'If any one gives me one more piece of big shocking news, excluding Clockwork or anything involving Dan, I will ghostly wail them into next week.' end quote."

"Really? You remebered that?"

"It's hard not to when you yell it at only an octave below your ghostly wail." I smiled sheepishly at him and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I do have one question though dear boy, why did you not in fact follow through with that little threat on the very wizards who informed you about your powers."

"Meh, I forgot about it till you said that, I mean it's been like a month... wait if it's been a month then isn't the ceremony like... tomorrow!" I said. He nodded his head and I started to have a mini freak out session. I turned ghost and started to pace/ float to and fro in the living room mumbling to my self.

"How will we get to it? How will Sam, Tuck,jazz, mom and Dad get to it? What about the new friends I've made here? Is everything still being set up... isn't the stupid corination only one week after this? Ugh!" I kept saying. I failed to notice the fact that the wizards had come inat some point during my mini rant. I just kept floating back and forth and worring about stuff that I knew was already taken care of. I ended up walking back and forth on the ceiling, a habit I had developed when ever i was stressed at home.

"Daniel?" Vlad said. I looked over at him. He was still sitting on the couch.

"What? I am kind of freaking out right now... ugh! I forgot that Frostbite wanted to see me today! Crap! What am I gonna do? I can hardly make portal at all... i don't even know how to get to the far frozen from here... where is here in the ghost zone any way?" I muttered to my self. I quickly made a portal big enough for me to go through and looked around. I looked and saw that i was already above the far frozen.

"What the? But that would mean that I went from amity to england to learn my ice powers and all those other times!" 

"Not quite great one." I heard below me.

"FROSTBITE!" I yelled before I dove through the portal leaving it open.

"It's nice to see you as well great one. I was wondering when you would get here." He said.

"I know and I am REALLY sorry about that. I was in england for a while cause i found out i was a wizard and need to study and i forgot all about the ceremonies and stuff till Vlad showed up today but i don't get how i forgot because it has only been... not even a day that I have been in england and stuff. Ugh! I am just so stressed and worried and nervous about the whole thing! But any way why did you want to see me?"

"It is customary for the ghostly king to welcome a new born child of the ghost who leads a domain. Most are nomads as you know but those of us who live in groups have leaders there fore this tradtion."

"So wait your mate had a child?"

"Yes great one. Would you like to meet him?"

"Heck yea Frostbite!" I said. He showed me the way to his little igloo type house and showed me to the room with his mate in it.

"Hey, wulf, How are you?" I asked in fluent esperanto.

"I am tired to say the least." He said back. I nodded and looked at the little bundle in his arms. He held out the baby for me to see. I walked over and held it. It looked like a mini Frostbite, with both arms and black fur.

"He's very cute." I said to the couple. They nodded and Wulf fell asleep. I handed the child to Frostbite.

"His name is Blizzard." I nodded my head. After that Frostbite lead me back to my portal after telling me that every thing was okay and going as planned. I flew out of the portal and saw that everyone was still in the living room.

"Danny? Where did yougo mate?" Ron asked.

"Oh I was visiting a friend in the ghost zone." 

"That snow monster is not a friend but a follower."

"He is both Vladdie, so calm down. Wulf had the baby, it's name is Blizzard." I said. He rolled his eyes and came over to me. I floated down to sit in a cross legged floating type style.

"Do you always float?" Ginny asked.

"How about a Q&A, You guys can ask any thing you want to know and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability, I don't know about all the ghostly customs though so bear with me. And to answer that yea. The ectoplasm that makes up a ghost is only slightly heavier than helium so we can float and fly."

"Why are your eyes green?" Fred asked.

"Because, a ghost can have red or green eyes. More often than not malevont ghosts have pure red eyes, if they are only slightly bad than they have normal eyes that are red. Most belevent ghosts have green eyes. I think because I am still have human that's why mine are still normal. Some nice ghosts have red eyes and some evil ghosts have green eyes. I have also seen a few blue but not many."

"Do your powers work in both forms?" Hermione asked.

"To some extant. I can use my basic ghost powers in human form like floating and rays, intangibility, and invisiblity but my other powers only work in ghost mode. i can however make a duplicate look human in ghost mode."

"Why does your hair look like fire?"

"Oh, i think it has somthing to do with being in my 'pure' form. It's a ghosts strongest form, i don't really get it. By the way it is still normal hair."

"Do you use your lair alot?"

"Sometimes when i need to get away from it all i would go there and just read and catch up in school work. But not that much other than storage."

"Who was your strangest enemy?" Harry asked. I cringed at the memories that assulted my mind as soon as he said that. Vlad noticed this and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. I leaned into the touh and touch a moment to think about it.

"My greatest enemy... was myself." I said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"My greatest enemy was my self, but from another time line. One that can't and never will happen. One were i cheated on the C.A.T, one where my friends, family and teacher died because I couldn't save them and one where Vlad and I weren't togther and I had him rip out my ghost half. Phantom didn't like that so He attacked Vlad and pulled out his ghost half. Than I tried to overshadow him but i couldn't and I lost. After that we became evil and killed my human self. Than we moved on and destroyed the rest of the world minus Amity but that fell too. We were so evil and I couldn't do any thing. He wouldn't let me. Until i stopped caring and started to enjoy it too. I felt so dirty so bad. I didn't care though. That is till I saw my younger self come. We fought and I tried to go and make sure i happened. But i was stopped and put into a thermos. And that's where Dan is now." I finished.

"How did you know what he was feeling and thinking?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. Right. Clockwork gave me all of the memories, feelings and everything that Dan had. Somtimes I when I tell about that I tell it from his point of view or more correctly Phantoms point of veiw."

"You keep calling your ghost half Phantom, aren't you one and the same?"

"Sort of. I mean yea I control both halfs and i have a single mind but in which ever half I am in has it's own mind too. It can think and feel and does what ever i do but it can speak it's mind and voice what it thinks we should do in a tough spot. I can still hear the other half just not as loudly."

"That must be confussing." Harry said. I nodded. Than I heard Phantom speak up for the first time in a while.

_'I bet he gets it because it was like that for him with his enemy.'_

**'And how pray tell would you know that?'** Fenton asked.

_'Hello we read thier souls and crap when we met them clueless.'_

**'Right... and your just as clueless as I am!'** I could feel Phantom mentally roll his eyes.

'Maybe you should both just shut up already.' I thought to them

_**'Why don't you? Mmm? Your the one who started it'.**_ Knowing that I was fighting a losing battle I shook my head. That got me a few strange looks.

"Sorry, Phantom and Fenton were arguing about crap again."

"That happen alot?" Ron asked.

"Yes. My poor little badger has many mental health issues." Vlad said.

"Comeing from the king of fruitloops." I said. He rolled his eyes at me agian.

_'Oh, yea this is gonna be real fun.' _ Phantom said every thought dripping sarcasm.

**'You said it.'** Fenton agreed. All i did was nod.

END!

Me- "Sorry if this seems to bounce around alot but I am thinking about ending this soon. I don't know... I don't really want him to go to the school in this story so that i could make a sequal. Let me know what you think oh and if you can answer this question you'll get a bijillion monoploy dollar thingys."

Q: What pick a quote and tell me what show it is from. First person to get both wins/ or if two people each get one!

1:"Drink cactus juice, It'll quench ya, it's the quenchiest, NOTHINGS QUENCHIER!"

And or this Quote:

2: Guy1: You should see what comes up when you type "death" into a search engine

guy2 : No wonder you can't get a date.

Me- "Let me know when you figure it out!"


	8. Final

Me- "So this might end up being the last chap in this story, but if it does than I will make a sequal for it after I finish my other and Wickedly Lovely 17 won the first Quote, I'll give you a clue to the second at the end." 

Danny POV 

It was finally the day for me and Vlad to become mates for unlife. I was having another episode in my room with Harry and Ron trying to calm me down long enough to get me off the roof.

"It's going to be fine you crazy bloke!" Ron said.

"How do you know that? What if some one objects? What if I trip and fall? What if I faint! What if a ghost attacks? What if DAN attacks?" I said. Ron tossed his hands in the air and plopped down on to the bed. I kept ranting about what could go wrong when there was a knock at the door. And in walked three people I hadn't seen in a while.

"DANNY!" They all shouted. I looked and flew down to hug them.

"Guys! I can't believe your here? How did you get here? How did you get in? Are mom, dad, and Jazz here too?" I asked.

"Wow! Calm down dad! Jeez! And they said I was freaking out!" Dani said.

"Dani! How did they find you?"

"I found them cause I needed you cause of ghost-o ice-o."

"Your ice powers came in? Dani that's great!" I exclaimed.

"Danny! What is going on and who the bloody hell are these people?" Fred asked as he and gorge 'poped' in.

"Hey guys! This is Sam, Tucker, my best friends since for ever, and Dani my daughter."

"But she is like two years younger than you!" Gorge pointed out.

"One word. Clone. It was back when Vlad was still after my mom."

"Oh... So... her name is Danny?"

"Every one thinks that! It's D-A-N-I short for Daniella! Jeez I am a girl."

"Calm down! So what about this whole mate thing?" Harry asked. I started to rant about what could go wrong again. I once again ended up on the ceiling.

"Hey Danny, we thought that you might need stress relieve so we brought a few friends who where willing to help you burn off steam." Tuck said. In flew, Skulker, Ember, Youngblood, Box ghost, and Jhonny and Kitty.

"You guys all came just to let me fight you?" I asked.

"Yea! Plus your a really cool dude phantom! It's fun to play cops and robbers with you!" Youngblood said.

"Thanks Youngblood!"

"Don't think that we will let you off for all the trouble you gave us whelp." Skulker said. I nodded. Once again the wizards looked udderly lost.

"Right, this is Skulker and his mate Ember, I don't know if you can the pirate one but that's younblood, Box ghost (BEWARE) and than Jhonny 13 and his mate Kitty." I said.

"I don't see the pirate one." Hermione said as she walked in.

"Only the young/ immature can see him." I said. She nodded. Finally all of us ghosts flew to an open field to spare while the humans and wizards watched us.

-Half an hour later-

"Come on guys! I'm not even tired!" I said as I looked at all the ghosts sitting on the ground trying to catch thier breath.

"Yes, but we are punk." Jhonny said. I frowned and started to fly around doing amazing arieal acrobatics and other such stuff. After a while I landed.

**'We should be getting back, I don't want to be late.' **Phantom thought.

_'Yea I know, I am really excited!'_ Fenton replied.

"You should both just be quite and calm down!" I said out loud. Every one looked at me.

"Phantom and Fenton are complaining about gettingback to the house." They all nodded.

"Than maybe we should." Tuck pointed out.

"Yea lets." I said. We stood up and as cliche as it sounds walked off in the sunset to what was to be the biggest event in my half life.

END

Me- " Okay so there you have it... for now. I plan on a sequal just don't know about posting times. In the sequal all of the ceremonies and such will have happened and Danny will be heading off to Hogwarts. SO stay tuned! Oh and here is the hint to the second quote:

Dr.R:You should see what comes up when you type "death" into a search engine

SSA Derek M.: No wonder you can't get a date.


End file.
